Through Eyes : First Year
by Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl
Summary: Trying to be friends with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, having a quarter veela twin that hates you most of the time and living through the highs and lows of the first year of Hogwarts, all through the eyes of my own character, Cassie Clark
1. Chapter One : Morning has Broken

**A/N So here it is, my actual story. Thanks to Em and Charlotte for being my unofficial betas. Well, erm, I'm doing this mostly to work on my character development skills. All reviews would be welcomed with much glee and happy-smiley-noises, and in turn all reviewers will telepathically receive a basket of lemon drizzle cake, because everybody likes lemon drizzle cake. But wait, I must go, I hear the sound of my approaching story; I'll catch up with you later, enjoy.**

The weather reflected my mood on that day. I woke to the rain gushing in a torrent on the skylight above and my alarm clock pounding a monotonous drone into my ears. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. The first day of August and it was raining. Classic British summertime weather. Oh joy.

In my anger at the world in general for having to be up this early I lashed out with my foot; the clock smashed on the opposite wall and the pieces slid into a little heap next to the door. Six thirty in the morning. I couldn't be up this early. No. it was a scandal, a conspiracy; no one normal got up at six thirty.

But then I thought: do I count as normal? Surely I do. I mean, just because I hadn't received any conformation that I, Cassandra Ann Clark, had been accepted into any magic school didn't mean that I was abnormal. I think anyway.

I mean, it's not I couldn't be home schooled. Mum could always teach me, that is unless she doesn't die of shock at having such a daughter. Although I did know she was disappointed, so was dad, bloody hell I would be. Knowing a spawn of my loins was so worthless that no school in the whole world wanted them wouldn't exactly be the best compliment to my parenting skills.

"What was that?" a voice snapped from downstairs. Oh no. Mother; and trouble.

"Well dear, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it was one of your daughters" a second voice answered. Dad.

Alfred Clark, my stepfather, truly was a brilliant person and I had inherited so much of his personality and traits and was incredibly thankful of his impact on my life, if he hadn't of married mum I reckon I would have ended up just like her, which I defiantly didn't want. Thanks to him I was a muggle-enthusiast, an avid Quidditch supporter (however bad I was at the particular game in question) and had a mild rebellious streak; of which the clashings of these two rebellious streaks usually ended in dad 'accidently' giving me his wand and/or firewhiskey, resulting in the kitchen exploding, the dog growing an extra leg and when I was seven, turning myself electric blue and gravity-resistant.

Loud footsteps on the stairs told me that mum was coming to see what I'd done wrong this time. I stuffed my head under my pillow and feigned sleep, braced for impact.

The door banged open and I reluctantly extricated my head from safety and looked toward the direction of the doorway. There stood the ever-imposing figure of my half-veela mother.

**A/N So, short chapter, how'd you like it so far? how's my writing? does Cassie seem like a Mary Sue? Review please, I could do with the advice, even flamers, they're just too funny. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Lots of love, Elmo**

**So long, and thanks for all the fish **


	2. Chapter Two : Chapter Two

**AN Hola to all, firstly thanks to EmFelton7, Charlottebmp and RonetteWeasley; lemon drizzle cake for all of you. Secondly, I realise I left out a lot from my last AN, mostly a disclaimer, they're pretty useful; also I hate this chapter, which is why I'm working on another one as we speak. Also, I apologise so much for not having updated sooner but school has restarted and I've been busy with horrible evil schoolwork, which is horrible and evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise here, nor make any profit from writing.**

"Mummy" I said sardonically, beaming and opening my arms wide. "How are you on this beautiful day? Why don't you go and enjoy the sunshine whilst I chill here and work out what I'm going to wear on this most joyous of joyous days?" She had put on her best well-worn, thin-lipped scowl for the occasion. She shouldn't do that. It makes her look ugly.

She glanced toward the tangle of cogs and springs that used to be my alarm clock and sighed, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toe on the floor.

"Honestly Cass, can't you go a few days without smashing something?" she asked, avoiding my questions and taking out her wand, pointing it at the formerly working clock and muttering something incoherent. The mess on the floor immediately sprung together; twisting and winding to form the alarm clock that I had, minutes ago, destroyed. She then flicked her wand in the direction of the curtains and they were drawn open. Another flick and the skylight burst open. I yelled and threw my arms across my face, trying, and failing, to shield myself from the water that was now soaking my bed, floor and me.

I could almost hear mum's smirk as re-closed the glass above my head and asked "is that enough chill for you?"

I don't care how many people say we look alike; we don't. I am, in no way, anything like my mother. She's always tried to make me like her, but I just wasn't. I didn't want her perfect nails, flawless skin and ridiculous tallness because then I wouldn't be me.

Mum's voice brought me back to my senses. "Come on honey, we have to be out in an hour; remember it's your sister's first day."

An internal light bulb flashed in front of my eyes.

That must have been the reason I was in such a 'rainy' mood.

**AN - I know, shit right? TTFN**

**Actually, screw the TTFN; I forgot to say. Namings of chapters, I thought I'd do the done thing and name them after song titles. The first, 'Morning has Broken' is a Cat Stevens song that I always find is fun to use as an introduction and this chapter's title 'chapter two' I chose because I was too much of a lazy arse to actually look through my ipod to find an appropriate song; so, until I**** can come up with anything more interesting than 'chapter two' chapter two will be known as 'chapter two.' Got it. Get it. Good.**


End file.
